Halo 4: Rebels
by Zak-B312
Summary: After the battle of the Ark, Master Chief is sent to a galaxy far far away... Now, he must stop the Empire from destroying the UNSC. He must stop them from recreating the SPARTAN project and save Dr Halsey. He must ignite the revolution. Rated M for violence and a later scene of John-117/Sabine.
1. Dawn

Halo 4: Rebels

Chapter 1

Dawn

**Disclaimer: Halo belongs to 343 industries/Microsoft studios, Star Wars Rebels belongs to Disney. That last one made me want to hurt something.**

* * *

><p>Unknown space<p>

(Month unknown, 2557)

As Master Chief started waking up from cryosleep, he heard Cortana call out to him.

"John, I need you." She said, turning red for a split second. Master Chief floated over to the nearby console. Looking for gravity controls, he saw that most of the ships systems, including gravity, were down.

"Where are we?" The Spartan asked.

"Unknown, none of the nearby systems are in UNSC archives." Cortana said, data flowing down her body. As she talked, the console told Chief that the armory was intact, and there was a hanger with a working pelican. There was also an alert, an unidentified ship was about to enter the system. "Luckily, we can use that ship to get to UNSC space. If the people on the ship don't agree to help, we can steal it."

Plugging Cortana into his helmet, Master Chief ran to the armory. Checking inventory, he was confident about taking the ship. There were twenty BR55s, twenty five MA5Cs, five M392 rifles, two M6Gs, ten M7/Cs, four M41 rocket launchers, two M6 linear rifles, and a Covenant case containing energy swords and carbines (1). The vehicle bay held an M808B tank and four M12 LRVs (1). However, the tank's gun was damaged, and the engine couldn't start. With the LRVs, one of them had a broken engine, another had a broken wheel axle, and the other two had to be fueled. Filling the two hogs with fuel, taking the others apart for parts, he filled a large crate with the parts.

"Chief, there's at least one missile working. But you'll have to go outside." Cortana said, Master Chief's visor distorting. Chief took the extra equipment to the pelican, and secured it into the cargo hold. He decided to carry an MA5C, an M6G, an energy sword, and a DMR. Making sure the warthog was secured to the gunship, he saw the ship enter the system. It was small, about the size of a pelican. Taking his chances, Chief opened a comm channel.

"This is SPARTAN-117, UNSC _Forward unto Dawn_, identify yourself." He ordered to the unknown ship. Instead of a response, there was only static. Then, in the corner of his visor, a video started playing. In it, a large, wedge shaped ship was launching what appeared to be a transport. As he watched, the transport made a beeline right to the observation deck.

"Chief, this ship is jamming comms, we can't talk to or hear from the first ship." Cortana said, while Chief ran to the observation deck. "I hacked into their computers, and found some history. Apparently, the Ark's collapsing portal sent us to another galaxy, which is experiencing civil war. The government, known as 'the Empire', heavily oppresses the populace. Their opposition, the 'Alliance to Restore the Republic', fights to replace the Emperor." As she elaborated, the ship rocked, the transport depositing soldiers. When he got to the deck, a small platoon, around forty soldiers, trained their guns on him. They wore white armor, composed of light weight metals/plastics, which only had two small lenses to look through. One of them, wearing an orange shoulder pad, called out to him.

"Freeze! This ship is Imperial property." The junior officer ordered, pointing what looked like a 20th century machine gun at him (2). "Drop your weapons!"

Looking at each of the soldiers, Chief lowered his MA5C to the ground. Then, as two of the soldiers walked up to him, he pulled out his magnum and fired twice. The 12.7mm Semi Armor Piercing round tore through the soldier's armor like paper. Immediately, the soldiers opened fire. Most of the shots missed, the few that did barely damaging the shields. Diving behind cover, Master Chief pulled out his DMR.

Leaning out from behind the crate, the Spartan took out another five soldiers. Master Chief was surprised they didn't have shields. Most of his 28 years of combat was against the Covenant, which equipped its soldiers with shields. But these enemies, stormtroopers, had armor with the resistance of plastic.

"Chief, the ship is getting too close to a nearby planet!" Cortana said, bringing up a one hour countdown. "We have one hour to get to the hanger and leave." Agreeing with this, he dropped the DMR, grabbed the MA5C, and ran. The faster he left, the better.

Blaster shots flying around him, he ran through three more platoons, Due to ship damage and heavy weapons, John had to make several detours. At twenty minutes, he had to go near the missile silos on the exterior of the ship.

"Chief, that ship has its shields down. If we fire a missile, the ship will be crippled." Cortana said, placing a marker at the fire control tower. Running up to it, he pressed the button and ran. The missile raced forward, and disabled the ship.

Master Chief all but sprinted into the pelican, with five minutes to impact. He smashed the throttle, sped out of the hanger, and went to land on the planet below. Soon, his destiny would be changed forever.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1: Known as Battle Rifle, Assault Rifle, DMR, Magnum, SMG, Rocket Launcher, Spartan Laser, and Scorpion tank. 2: In the first three movies, stormtrooper blasters were modeled after the Sterling SMG and Machinen Gewher 34. The <strong>_**Ghost**_** crew will meet him later.**


	2. Arrival

Halo 4: Rebels

Chapter 2

Arrival

**Disclaimer: Halo belongs to 343, SW Rebels is Disney.**

* * *

><p>Dantooine<p>

August 14th, 2557

A damaged pelican flew to the surface. In his haste to leave, Master Chief didn't notice a blaster shot hit the engine. The pelican wouldn't last another minute in the air. Chief disengaged the warthog, and crash-landed a few kilometers away. Breaking open the cockpit, John-117 walked over to the passenger hold. After a conversation with Cortana about her deteriorating mental state, they decided to get to Halsey (1). That meant getting onto a ship. Taking an MA5C, a BR55, parts and tools for the M12, an Energy Sword, and ammo, he ran to the warthog from earlier.

Around a kilometer the warthog, he saw the small ship from before landed a few feet from the LRV. Turning on a camo equipment the Arbiter gave him, he saw four people get out. There was a purple Brute, a woman wearing pink armor, a man with brown hair, and a kid with blue hair (2). Crouching, he decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Kanan, since it doesn't look like Vizago will buy this, let's keep it. I'll paint it." The armored woman said.

"What makes you think he won't buy?" The tall purple Jiralhanae asked (3).

"It looks like a piece of junk, and it's not made of any known metal (2)." The man with brown hair said. Deciding to reveal himself, Master Chief turned off his camo. Immediately, he had two of them aim blasters at him. The brown haired man lowered his blaster slightly, and asked: "Who are you?"

Master Chief decided his answer.

"Master chief petty officer John-117 of the UNSC Navy." He said, earning curious stares. There was silence, until the Brute spoke up.

"What's this 'UNSC' you're talking about?" He asked. Sighing, Master Chief briefly explained the UNSC. He also talked about the Human-Covenant War, leaving out ONI-classified information (4).

"Now, who are you; what is that?" John-117 asked, nodding at the Brute-like alien. It was then that the woman took of her helmet. Master Chief noticed three things about her. Her hair was purple and orange, she had a tan, and she was hot. His attention was diverted only when the man cleared his throat.

"I'm Kanan, the group's leader. The one you were leering at is Sabine Wren, a Mandolorian artist with explosives. 'That' is Zeb, a Lasat. And that kid, he's Ezra Bridger." He said, pointing to each crew member. Zeb was laughing at the 'leering' comment, while Ezra was glaring at the Spartan. "We also have a Twi'lek pilot, Hera, and an astromech called Chopper." He continued. Just then, John's visor distorted, and a voice came from his external radio.

"_Hey, remember me!_ Sorry, Chief." Cortana said (5). With the ship's crew staring, John briefly explained Cortana. Everyone satisfied with information, the warthog was loaded onto the ship, the M41 and pedestal removed. Flying to the crashed ship, they were able to get 50-cal ammo, along with any UNSC or Covie weapon they could find. They also grabbed some tools for Chief's armor, some clothes, and took the blasters and armor to sell for credits. Just as an Imperial scout ship entered, they made the jump to light speed.

* * *

><p>Hyperspace (6)<p>

August 14th, 2557

"Alright, we'll take 12 hours to get there." Kanan said, moving to the cockpit. "I'll tell Hera about our new guest." With that, he left, leaving John to do what he usually never does: take off his helmet. What he didn't notice was who was watching. Sabine, following what Ezra did, found herself staring at his face. While it did look like he hadn't been in the sun most of his life, due to his amount of time wearing armor, there was something about him that she was attracted to. Before she could think more on it, Zeb spoke up.

"Where's he sleeping?"

"Well," Hera said, walking into the room. "Sabine's room is the only one with an extra bunk."

Reactions were mixed. While Master Chief earned their respect for getting them new equipment, Ezra didn't trust him. Not only could he try and steal the ship, Ezra didn't trust him when he was near Sabine. If Sabine knew how he felt, she gave no notice, leading John to her room. As John carried his duffel bag, filled with MJOLNIR tools and regular clothes, he thought about his crewmates. Stopping just before her room, he decided he needed to ask some questions.

"That kid, Ezra, didn't seem happy about me bunking with you. Can you tell me why?" John asked, opening the door.

"Back when we first met, he started a crush on me." Sabine sighed, rolling her eyes. To be fair, she was feeling one towards the Chief. Walking in, Master Chief was met by a mass of color. Just about every wall had paint on it. There was an orange phoenix symbol over the door, and a stormtrooper helmet under a 'no' symbol (7).

"Which one's mine?" John asked, taking out tools to remove his armor and an ODST's PT shirt. Meanwhile, Zeb was outside, arguing with Ezra.

"How about, you go on top?" Sabine asked. The two idiots outside started listening in.

"I'm pretty sure I'm too heavy." John said, his armor from his waist up removed. Sabine sat on a nearby chair, her back facing him so he could change, and continued.

"I can take that weight." She said, more to herself.

"What?"

"T-The bed! The bed can take that weight." Sabine corrected, embarrassed at the double entendre she made.

"_Don't hog him to yourself_!" Cortana yelled from his helmet. Immediately, the two outside started laughing at what she said. Opening the door, John's helmet flew from his hand to Ezra's face. After the two immature rebels left, Ezra sporting a bloody nose, John picked up the helmet, taking it inside.

"Sorry." Cortana muttered, angry at herself for losing it at that moment.

"It's alright." John said, removing the rest of his armor. After changing into the ODST shirt, he got onto the bottom bunk, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dantooine<p>

August 15th, 2557

Imperial engineers swarmed over the crash site, studying what this new threat was. Helmet footage recorded an armored foe, with the shields used in starships, mowing down entire platoons. So far, fragments from helmet recordings, and a few surviving marines, gave a small picture of what this man was.

So, when agent Kallus walked in, the engineers were horrified. Kallus returned salutes; ignoring their terror (8). Luckily, they found information, in the least likely area.

A console in Cryobay B.

A recording was there, with extensive knowledge on Master Chief, and the SPARTAN Project (9). Using the console, the ISB was able to find where this 'Doctor Halsey' was. Calling Imperial High Command, he outlined the situation, and put forward his plan.

"Send in a force to capture her."

* * *

><p>[CLASSIFIED LOCATION]<p>

August 17th, 2557 (10)

"This is UNSC _Aladdin_, requesting permission to —."

"New contact slipping in!"

Within hours, the Prowler, UNSC _Aladdin_ was gone. Captured by this new enemy. What footage was captured, only showed a wedge shaped ship, pulling in the _Aladdin_ with a tractor beam. The ship, and everyone on board, disappeared.

**1: If you played Halo 4, or know someone who does, you know the exact dialogue. 2: Neither universes have met before. Master Chief doesn't know about other aliens and different materials are used by the Star Wars universe. 3: Official name of Brutes. 4: As far as Chief knows, Cole Protocol is in effect. If one of them is captured, they could talk about where Earth is. 5: Italics is rampant Cortana. 6: Is that the official name? If so, should I use it, in lieu of slipspace? If not, to first question, PM official term and whether I should use it. 7: Using the Microsoft Word image. 8: While the Empire is evil, officers still have to acknowledge when an enlisted salutes him/her. 9: Convenience. 10: Travel between galaxies takes time. In this case, two days.**


	3. Interrogation

Halo 4: Rebels

Chapter 3

Interrogation

**Disclaimer: SW is to Disney, as Halo is to 343 industries.**

* * *

><p>Lola Sayu<p>

August 20th, 2557

The Citadel, once a prison for Dark Jedi, then a Separatist prison camp, and finally, a political prison for the Empire. Hulking walls, lava moats, and torture would break even a veteran Sanghili, had one been held. For their latest edition, however, torture wouldn't work. For one, the procedure was so deadly, they could lose intelligence to stop this new rebellion. This prisoner was also experienced in being interrogated. No matter what, though, Kallus wanted what she had.

Knowledge on the SPARTAN-II Project.

This prisoner was Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey.

As Dr. Halsey sat in the interrogation room, she thought of the events leading up to now. First, she was being transferred to an ONI prison, then a space ship attacked, and now she was in a prison. This one belonging to an intergalactic empire. While she wasn't aware of what her captors wanted, but they must need her alive. Which means they need her for information. As the only thing she did that's important is create SPARTANs, they must want to recreate the SPARTAN-II Project. Just as she thought that, an officer entered the interrogation room she was in. He had odd looking facial hair, and was carrying a tray set (1). The tray had a jug of water and two glasses. Stepping in, he set the tray on the table, and sat down.

"Doctor Halsey, good to see you're awake." He said, filling one of the glasses, and sliding it across to Dr. Halsey. Dr. Halsey picked it up, and took a sip. Getting another glass for himself, Kallus continued. "My name is agent Kallus, Imperial Security Bureau. It's not important to know what the Empire is, only that we stand on the edge of revolution. With your knowledge of the SPARTAN Program, we can keep order in the galaxy. One other thing." With that, he drew a holodisc, and pressed a button. From the emitters, an armored soldier appeared. Though the image was low quality, it appeared to be MJOLNIR armor. "We know that he is a Spartan. He will be captured, his memories accessed, and we will attain great soldiers. Give us what you know, and we will cease looking for him." This last part was false. The soldier, a Spartan, killed soldiers. He would be killed. The doctor, however, shook her head.

"You can interrogate me all you want; I won't tell you how I made Spartans. It wouldn't help you even if I did." She said, taking another drink of water. "Do not overestimate your soldiers, and do not underestimate John."

Kallus flung his glass at a wall, causing Dr. Halsey to move slightly.

"We'll see about that." He sneered, opening the door, allowing a stormtrooper in. "Soldiers, take our guest back to her cell." With that the stormtrooper grabbed her, taking her to her cell.

* * *

><p>Lothal<p>

August 15th, 2557

As the ship flew towards the landing zone, John-117 felt his mind wander. During the trip, he got six hours of sleep, decided to train for a while, and go to the dining area. Just as he thought of sleeping, Ezra and Chopper came in. Without saying anything, Ezra got a bowl, placed it onto the table, and sat on the other end.

"What are you doing?" Master Chief asked, causing him to jump. Glaring at Chopper, who was laughing at him, he sat back down on the chair.

"Kanan said I should practice using the force." Ezra said, focusing on the bowl. An hour earlier, Kanan told him about 'the Force'. Apparently, it was a combination of all living beings that did something or another. Honestly, Master Chief didn't pay attention to the speech. To him, it was all worth a kilo of BS (2). Looking at the two rebels, he saw Chopper discreetly lift the bowl, making Ezra think he accomplished something (3). When Ezra saw this, he became pissed, and started chasing Chopper. Deciding to try and keep them from destroying the ship, he followed them, and heard Ezra talking to Sabine while she was painting.

"So, if you're in need of inspiration," Ezra started, before Sabine shot him down.

"I'll look somewhere else." She said, while Chopper mocked Ezra. The droid then rolled into the nearby room, followed by Ezra. Master Chief decided to talk with Sabine.

"Why'd you join this ship?" He asked. Sabine stopped painting, and turned to look at him.

"My family became involved with the Empire, in a bad way." She said, leaning on the doorway.

_CRASH!_

Suddenly, Ezra shot out the door, and ran to the cargo room. He was followed by Zeb, looking even more like a Brute chieftain Master Chief that fought. Hearing a chirping sound, he turned to see Chopper, holding bolts.

"The bolts in Ezra's bunk." Sabine muttered, walking into the room. "Needs something." With that, she closed the door, a spray can could be heard. Deciding to go see Kanan, John walked to the cargo hold, just as the ship landed. As Hera didn't want Zeb and Ezra wrecking the ship, she decided to send them to get supplies. One of these items was a rare fruit. After they left, Chief decided to take a shower.

A half hour later

Getting out of the bathroom, wearing his armor, Master Chief went to a room with a holographic chess thing. Sitting in a chair, John watched Chopper and Kanan play chess. After Chopper lost, he rolled away, while Hera walked in. As these were the only two people he hadn't talked to—who were on this ship—he decided to talk to them.

"So, how long until Zeb and Ezra find out the fruit isn't on the planet." He asked, before his commlink went off. On the other end was Zeb.

"_Specter 4 to Ghost, come in_." Zeb's voice came in. In the background, he heard a TIE fighter.

"This is Specter 7, go ahead 4 (4)." Master Chief replied. "Is an Imperial patrol chasing you?"

"_Actually, well, we stole a TIE_." He heard Ezra say. Meanwhile, Kanan and Hera were listening the entire time, and chose that time to speak up. After an intense argument between Kanan and the duo, they decided to meet them at the rendezvous point. One discussion between John and Kanan later, about the cargo they got from the _Forward Unto Dawn _and whether they were going to sell it or not, Master Chief decided to go to the room he and Sabine shared. Taking his helmet off, he decided to field strip his MA5C.

An hour later, he heard Ezra and Zeb walk over to their room, which opened to reveal Sabine.

"It's done." She said, showing them the painting she made on the wall. It was a cartoonish, and ridiculous, depiction of what happened with Ezra's bed earlier. After the two idiots went chasing Chopper, Master Chief walked into the hall, and put a hand on Sabine's shoulder. Turning her head slightly, Sabine turned back forward; then turned and did something John hadn't expected.

Sabine kissed him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1: Kallus' facial hair reminds me of the announcer in the Hunger Games.2: Master Chief only cares about believable things, like an ancient race that created circles that killed a parasitic life-form and made a weird race of floating purple things. Wait…. 3: Chopper is a dick to his shipmates. 4: Obligatory seven reference.<strong>


	4. The Spire

Halo 4: Rebels

Chapter 4

The Spire

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Halo343, SW: R/Disney.**

**Author's Information: I know Sabine is a little young for John-117, but to the 1% who liked Twilight, Edward is at least a hundred years old. And to those who saw the X Men movies, Wolverine is 140 years older than Jean Grey (or whatever her name was). And those who didn't hate X-Men Origins: Wolverine, go f**k yourself.**

* * *

><p>August 19th, 2557<p>

Lothal

Over the next few days, John-117 wanted to speak with Sabine about what happened. However, Kanan thought that the Spartan would do better while overseeing Ezra's 'Jedi training'. Throughout his training, Ezra had been hostile with the Spartan. Each time he snapped, Kanan was there to bring order. While Master Chief didn't see any point in Kanan's 'orders', the _Ghost_ was the only ship that he could get to take him to Earth. Thus, he decided to help the crew.

On this day, however, Kanan decided to have Zeb take over his place, allowing him to talk with Sabine. He found her in the cockpit, sitting in a chair. Walking over, Master Chief took his helmet off, and sat down in a chair. After a minute of awkward silence, Master Chief broke the ice.

"Look, you may not know why you kissed me, but I'll say this right now." He said sternly, as though talking to Kelly-087 or Linda-058. "As a Spartan, I need to report to the UNSC. When I get to Earth, there's a possibility that I won't return. If that happens, I don't want your team to fall apart from you leaving. Ezra's already upset about you kissing me, Kanan won't be able to stop that."

"John, I'm telling you that I don't care." Sabine said, folding her arms across her chest. "Why do you have to go back? They had 4 years to look for you, and they left you for dead. Why not go back to your family?"

"I don't remember them!" Chief shouted, causing Sabine's eyes to widen.

"How could you forget your family?" She asked, shocked. "Your parents dying is one thing, not knowing about them is another."

At that, John-117 lowered his head, deep in thought. He remembered few thing about who his parents were (1). He hadn't told the rest of the ship's crew details of the SPARTAN-IIs. How many were children at first. And how many of the Spartans, including his friend Sam-034, died a teenager. Taking his helmet off, he decided to tell about the SPARTAN-II Project.

"In 2517, Humanity was on the brink of civil war. They decided to approve the SPARTAN-II Project, under the guidance of Doctor Catherine Halsey. It was decided to kidnap 75 seven year olds, and give them the harshest training they could. This went on for seven years, until they were given their augmentations." Master Chief said, bringing in a wall of text. "Only 34 of the Spartans were able to serve in the Navy, the rest killed or crippled (2). Then, the Covenant, an alien alliance, attacked humanity. From the start, Spartans kept dying. While Spartans could fight armies of Covenant troops, they would simply glass the planet from orbit. By the end of the war, only five Spartans were alive (3). The rest were either killed or missing in action. One of the first Spartans killed was my friend, Sam. Right now, I don't know whether or not the others are alive."

Deep in thought, Master Chief failed to notice Sabine getting closer to him until her lips met his. Wrapping her arms around John's torso, Sabine started moving them to the door. Lost in the moment, they failed to notice Hera run in, until they felt the ship descend. Pulling away, Master Chief shook his head in an attempt to clear his head, and decided to walk to the ship's entrance. Deciding to ask Zeb what was going on, Master Chief learned that Ezra fell off the ship during training, and Kanan was using 'the force' to lift him up.

"Why the HELL were they on the roof while the ship was in the sky!" Master Chief asked, suddenly getting the thought that Lemmings were better at not dying than the Jedi (4). A few minutes later, Zeb went down the ramp, grabbed Ezra, and came back into the room. After an argument between Kanan, Ezra, and Master Chief, Chief decided to do inventory on his weapons (5). Aside from the _Dawn_'s armory, he had an MA5C, an energy sword, and an M6G. After field stripping these weapons, Sabine came in. Wearing a black shirt and pink shorts, she told Master Chief that they were going to the Stygeon system, where a Jedi was held at the Spire, a prison. While Master Chief thought Jedi were BS, having never seen Ezra use the force, this would make the ship more trained. Chief decided to see if his energy sword worked, and turned it on, the blade illuminating the room. Sabine whistled, and bent over to look at it.

"That's an impressive sword." She said, oblivious to the fact that Ezra was outside, listening and jealous.

"Thanks; I barely know how to use it." Chief said, though he did have experience from knife sparring with Kelly-087. Thinking to herself, Sabine barely realized what they were talking about, and added fuel to Ezra being jealous of Master Chief.

"How about I help you?" She said, causing Ezra to punch the wall, Sabine just now catching on to the double entendre. While Sabine blushed from the Author writing the sentences above, Ezra went into his room, nursing his bruised knuckles. Laying on his bed, he decided to think about this situation.

'Dammit! I've known Sabine for two months, while that guy makes out with her after four days!' Ezra thought to himself. 'What does he have that I don't?'

Armor with energy shielding, pale skin, hair that didn't require the deaths of Smurfs, a six pack, muscles, military training, I could go on (6).

'Shut up author!' Ezra thought.

* * *

><p>August 20th, 2557<p>

Hyperspace, three hours to the Stygeon system

After waking the crew up, Master Chief and Sabine met them in the cockpit, and briefed them on the plan.

"According to Cortana, the Empire is holding the Jedi and another prisoner, referred to in communications as 'Corellia Hoth', real name unknown. They are on the lower levels, which are heavily guarded. The only way in is to land below the landing pad closest to there. I'll use my active camo to get in." Master Chief said, outlining the area with red. "The hardest part is escaping. I'll have to shoot my way out."

With that, the crew dispersed, each making sure that they were ready for this operation. Inside his helmet, John-117 was having a conversation with Cortana.

"_Chief_. John, we need to talk." She said, static across the Chief's helmet. "Even if Halsey fixes me, you need to move on."

"What do you mean?" He asked, field stripping an M7/CS he found on the _Dawn_.

"I'm an AI, Chief. You need a woman." She said, modifying the comms system. Now, John was able to listen in on enemy radio. "How about Sabine? She would be a great partner."

Master Chief thought about this, reassembling his SMG. Though she was young, her personality and looks were what set her apart. The only other person who was similar to Sabine was, in his mind, Kelly-087. And while they knew each other most of their lives, John and Kelly thought it best to stay at the friend level. Sabine, however, was many of the things Kelly-087 was, with an eye for art added to compensate for an apparent lack of augmentation. Earlier, Cortana told him that Sabine was a 'Mandalorian'. They were apparently a race of advanced warriors, who were recently forced to build an Imperial academy. Five minutes to system entry, Chief went to the cockpit. He got there just in time to see the ship exit hyperspace…

…And nearly crash into a ship.

After Hera pulled the ship away, Master Chief noticed that it was a giant grey ship. Just as the _Ghost_ got a good distance between them and the ship, they were hailed.

"_UNSC Infinity to Umpire Foxtrot October, identify yourself or you will be fired upon, over."_

Reacting quickly, Master Chief opened his comm channel.

"This is Sierra 117 of the _Forward Unto Dawn_. _Infinity_, do you copy, over?" He said.

"_Infinity copies all, good to see you Chief. Proceed to hanger bay 025, over._" The radioman said, before someone else came on the radio.

"_Master Chief, this is Captain Del Rio, UNSC Infinity. As soon as you land, I want you to accompany fireteam Crimson to lower level 016 on the Spire._" The Captain said, as the _Ghost_ entered the hanger. "_You and Crimson are to assist Blue Team, already at the El-Zed, in extracting Charlie Hotel. Do you copy, over?_"

"I copy all but last." Chief said, blanking out for a moment. "Can you repeat, over?"

"_I say again, you are to extract Doctor Halsey with fireteams Blue and Crimson._"

* * *

><p><strong>1: One of those being how his mother smelled. I am DEAD serious, Master Chief himself said that he remembers how his mother smelled of soap. At the age of 42! Read the book 'Halo: the Flood', page 17, nineteenth sentence. 2: Is it spelled SPARTAN or Spartan? Leave the answer in a review. 3: John-117, Fred-104, Will-043, Kelly-087, and Linda-058. He doesn't know that Will's dead, and knows nothing of SPARTAN-IIIs. 4: Okay, why the hell were they in the air? Anyone who says 'it enhances training' gets to spend 5 months cleaning the latrine. 5: About Jedi, Vizago, and Sabine. 6: Got one of those lines from Whose Line is it Anyway, a Canadian comedy show.<strong>


End file.
